


The dragons nest

by Legggboi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legggboi/pseuds/Legggboi
Summary: Mythical creatures do exist just not to the human eye, in a world where humans rule there was no real way to show your real form to people. they would slaughter those who showed their true form and hunt those who stay hidden. This world had a hash way of dealing with monsters but a few teenagers will still try and make things equal.





	1. Chapter 1

Unknown POV  
"This world is full of dangers" I whispered to my child as I lay on my death bed, a vampire had just attacked me in my own home. The one thing I can't erase from my mind was the dark almost black eyes that sat in that vampire's skull. my child sat over me crying, his mother had died a few years back but now at 10 years old he was going to lose his father as well. "this isn't fair, you can't die!" my son screamed more tears pouring out of his eyes. "fate is never kind to those who change it" I coughed blood up once more and then closed my eyes for the last time. it was more painful because my son sat over my body screaming, crying and shaking me to wake me up. oh, how innocent children are. if only he could stay this way. the vampire that had killed me was long gone now and he had his own child to care for, I was killed because that vampire didn't want a chance of his son getting involved with the prophesied change of fate. My wife and I had already started it when we gave birth to our son, both of us were dragons but we had no fire dragon blood in us, and my wife had her tubes tied. Now here we are a dead mother me on my death bed and my son, a child with pure fire dragon blood and a scorching fire dragon soul. Now, this has all lead to a boy sitting over me crying his red hair in a mess and his pyjamas still on, the time was 10:27 pm on December 9 when I had died one day from my son's birthday. my world was black and empty I could no longer feel my son shaking me or hear his screams it was over. I was dead.


	2. An eventful night

Sin's Pov  
Demi Hawthorn was a good friend of mine and so when she needed help I would help, her dog had been a handful lately and so she wanted help training and walking it. We had met at the start of the year in the art class, art was strange as I was the only male in the class. I came home with her and found out that a friend of mine Pheonix Jalon was coming over to see the dog and just hang out with her twin brother Ben. I brain started to wander to some of our weird-ass conversations. "helloooo, earth to Sin" I heard Demi saying as she waved her hand in front of my face. I got caught up in thought. "oh, sorry" she laughed a bit. We started walking, talking about this that and the next thing. The day went fine after taking her dog out we tried training it a bit and then sat down and started to watch some anime to pass the time. Eventually, I looked at the clock and it read 4:30 pm. "damn I gotta get going" I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "alright ill see you tomorrow!" she waved and smiled at me as I left. I stepped out into the cold brisk November night, I wore a dark thin jacket not the best idea when it was almost winter.... especially in Canada. I started to walk looking back at my friend's house only to see her waving at me from the kitchen window. My name was Sin, not the most creative name hell if I had the chose I would hit my parents for naming me something so plain. Thoughts like this always ran through my mind and I always ended up at the same place, who was my mother? Why was my father killed right in front of me? Who was I? I mean I knew my name, where I was born, and the fact that my parents were dead. But who was I supposed to be? I remember my father telling me about how he had broken the laws of fate but I could never remember what it was about. I always knew he had tons of enemies but I never knew why. These were all things I would think about but know I would never get an answer. I stared up at the stars as I walked. Suddenly I heard a whimpering noise, like an injured dog but it had more of a human tone to it. I looked around curious and saw a human-like figure crouched in a small grassy park that we had earlier walked Demi's dog in. I was looking at it, it seemed injured and so I wanted to help whatever it was but I could tell by the way it was sitting on the ground that it was big. I would guess about 6' while I watched it I felt even more compelled to walk towards it. I was smart I knew not to get myself into situations like this but still. It started to move it looked at its leg and then turned its head to me. S H I T. We made eye contact and suddenly it stood up limping on one leg growling, I ran faster then I ever had. This night had gone from calm to insane within an hour. I could hear the footsteps behind me and knew it was chasing me. Faster I knew my leg was going to give out soon but I needed to go faster. I ran for god knows how long, and I made what should have been an hour-long walk a little under half an hour. Once I got home I threw myself inside and locked my door. My body dropped to the floor exhausted. I don't know what that thing was or why it was chasing me but I was glad that I was safe now, I quickly made myself something to eat and I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed. I didn't bother changing clothes I just wanted sleep.


	3. Suspicious bruises

Sins Pov  
I woke up the next morning in a rush. "shit I'm gonna be late for my bus" I said to myself looking at my alarm clock. I threw god knows what into my lunch kit, put some fresh clothes on and ran out the door. The bus ride was loud and annoying the grade 7ers in the front screeching the grade 9 girls in the back of the bus talking about how all the guys in our school have tiny dicks, the usual I suppose. After what seemed like an eternity of screaming and dicks the bus stopped and we all got off and wandered into the building waiting for the bell to ring. As I walked in Aron Kelin one of my friends from my art class saw me and walked over. "hey Sin you're looking really great this morning" she said trying not to laugh as she took her hand and tried to pat down my frizzy unbrushed hair. "yeah, yeah I know I'm a mess" just as I said that a voice from behind us called out. "hey guys what's up?" It was Demi. "why do you look so Uhm... special this morning?" she said as I turned to face her. "goddammit" I sighed. "Demi do you have any weird wolf demons in your neighbourhood?" I started questioning her, I needed to know more about that thing from last night. "Not that I know of, why?" She tilted her head to the side. "Sin, are you smoking crack again?" Aron asked with like a mother asking their child if they drew on the wall. "Not the time for that Aron, but last night I was chased home by this thing..." I explained the rest of it to them as they stood there and listened. "Nah maybe you are just losing your mind," Aron said as we were walking to the rest of our friend group. We walked up and joined the conversation. In it stood seven people all were female except for me. The first was Demi she had brownish hair that looked almost gray from time to time, the next was Aron she had lighter brown hair with blondish highlights and blue clear eyes, then there was Tina Stride she had dar brown hair and super dark brown eyes, Katie Vaith probably the most popular in our group had light brown hair and green eyes, Ellie Aleith has light brown hair and green eyes, and last but not least Alix Wenail has blond hair and super pretty muddy green eyes. I stuck out like a sore thumb as I had blazing red hair and blue eyes that were so close to gray they might as well have been.Sins Pov I woke up the next morning in a rush. "shit I'm gonna be late for my bus" I said to myself looking at my alarm clock. I threw god knows what into my lunch kit, put some fresh clothes on and ran out the door. The bus ride was loud and annoying the grade 7ers in the front screeching the grade 9 girls in the back of the bus talking about how all the guys in our school have tiny dicks, the usual I suppose. After what seemed like an eternity of screaming and dicks the bus stopped and we all got off and wandered into the building waiting for the bell to ring. As I walked in Aron Kelin one of my friends from my art class saw me and walked over. "hey Sin you're looking really great this morning" she said trying not to laugh as she took her hand and tried to pat down my frizzy unbrushed hair. "yeah, yeah I know I'm a mess" just as I said that a voice from behind us called out. "hey guys what's up?" It was Demi. "why do you look so Uhm... special this morning?" she said as I turned to face her. "goddammit" I sighed. "Demi do you have any weird wolf demons in your neighbourhood?" I started questioning her, I needed to know more about that thing from last night. "Not that I know of, why?" She tilted her head to the side. "Sin, are you smoking crack again?" Aron asked with like a mother asking their child if they drew on the wall. "Not the time for that Aron, but last night I was chased home by this thing..." I explained the rest of it to them as they stood there and listened. "Nah maybe you are just losing your mind," Aron said as we were walking to the rest of our friend group. We walked up and joined the conversation. In it stood seven people all were female except for me. The first was Demi she had brownish hair that looked almost gray from time to time, the next was Aron she had lighter brown hair with blondish highlights and blue clear eyes, then there was Tina Stride she had dar brown hair and super dark brown eyes, Katie Vaith probably the most popular in our group had light brown hair and green eyes, Ellie Aleith has light brown hair and green eyes, and last but not least Alix Wenail has blond hair and super pretty muddy green eyes. I stuck out like a sore thumb as I had blazing red hair and blue eyes that were so close to gray they might as well have been. As we talked about morning classes we heard some voices behind us "hey guys what's happening?" I heard Darren Selis call out from behind us, he was a friend as well. We say he's the pretty boy of the group because he's dated more than twenty girls. "Not much, wheres Phoenix?" I asked as he normally came and stood with us as well. "he's in the office with his mom right now, It looks like he was hit by a car or something" Damien said as he walked up beside Darren. Damien had black hair and these dark mysterious eyes, I had felt like I had seen them before when I first met him. "odd...." We all continued to talk as we waited for the morning bell to ring. Once it had we were all off to classes. Lunch hit sooner than I was expecting and when we all met up in our usual classroom Phoenix was there and he looked pretty beaten up. He had dirty blond hair with a tiny hint of orange, his eyes were a chocolaty brown. I walked over and sat down. "so Phoenix whats with all the scrapes?" he looked up from his phone. "oh I tripped a bit I guess" He looked calm but his eyes said something else. "what in the holy mother of-" "he's been saying the same thing all morning" Katie said with a straight face not even looking up she seemed busy with something, probably drama. Lunch was filled with laughter and our usual bullshit. Classes after lunch started, I hated math so I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom and she let me. I went to a stall and looked at m,y phone for a bit until two others entered the bathroom. "look you cant be showing your true form you know that better then I do." I heard a familiar voice speak, it was Darren but who was he talking to. "I know, I know but I swear its that dragons fault, fire dragons always screw with the basic laws of form swapping" it was Phoenix, but what the hell was form swapping? "stop blaming it on him we don't even know if he's a fire dragon" Of course I had to get a text then setting my phone off, the one time I don't put my phone on silent. Their conversation paused and I heard the stall walls shaking. I looked up as a shadow was cast over me, Darren was on top of the stall wall staring down at me. He had these cracked horns and this demon tail. "you shouldn't snoop in other business." Looking at him I couldn't stop my body from collapsing. Did I faint? Of course, I did I was scared shitless. What was that? Was it really Darren? was it real?


End file.
